


To listen

by Sneezysoul



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Vivi is there for like.....3 seconds, i have no excuses for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneezysoul/pseuds/Sneezysoul
Summary: Arthur was the only one to really talk to him about things as if....well, as if he weren’t some beast. As if he weren’t just a monster in disguise.





	To listen

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2 in the morning too oops. I barely remember what this is about.
> 
> Just wanted a bro moment between Arthur and Mystery.

He talks to Mystery still, despite knowing what he is.

Mystery couldn’t be more glad for that. He wasn’t sure he could take the heartbreak of losing his friend. Arthur may not be from the long family line Mystery had attached himself to, but Arthur...Arthur got him.

Arthur liked to tell him a lot of things. He liked to talk to Mystery about things that were probably meant for someone other than a dog to hear. Things he should be discussing with another human, maybe.

But Mystery liked the comfort. He....craved the company, as well. 

So many years pretending to be a dog does that to you.

He thinks Arthur also liked the company, and liked having someone to talk to. Someone who knew many of his secrets, and who he knew wouldn’t be able to tell.

(Mystery could very well tell all of Arthur’s secrets. He could tell the entire world. But he wasn’t that kind of kitsune. He wasn’t that kind of person. Arthur was his friend, and he’ll take every single secret of Arthur’s to his grave.)

And Arthur sometimes seemed to have some wise words to say. Usually in the middle of a conversation he would spout an idea, or something that astounded Mystery. It was fun when that happened.

It wasn’t magical wisdom, or wisdom about things beyond a human’s reach; it was just simple logical things. And a lot of times it was just suggestions, more than anything.

But still Mystery appreciated it. Even if what Arthur says is wrong, or half of a truth. Sometimes Mystery likes to sit beside him and listen to him go on and on about his favorite show, or what he’d seen on the internet. Or even just talking for the sake of talking.

Arthur was the only one to really talk to him about things as if....well, as if he weren’t some beast who’d torn Arthur’s arm off. As if he weren’t just a monster in disguise.

Vivi did talk to him, but she had grown up treating him more of a dog than what he was. She didn’t know what he was, of course, but still...it was a little hard sometimes when he just wanted someone to talk him to sleep, or just wanted some company.

Lewis used to try and talk to him after seeing Arthur talking to Mystery about something, but the man couldn’t quite get it right; he just didn’t have that freedom and carelessness Arthur had when he brought a subject up to Mystery.

He flicks an ear up as Arthur complains to him. They were planning to go to a formal party, and he didn’t like suits at all.

Mystery didn’t, either, but if he wiggled out of his tiny suit he could get away with it; everyone loves a dog, suit or no.

“I’m going to look like an ugly penguin,” Arthur groans, laying back on his bed, “and people are going to ask me about my hand - you know Vivi won’t let me wear gloves. They’re all going to ask questions.”

Mystery pokes his nose at Arthur’s arm, wiggling his way further up the bed to settle beside the man.

“I don’t know -” Arthur yawns, mid-word, “- what to tell them.”

He wraps his arm around Mystery, holding him close.

Mystery knows he can’t talk to Arthur. Not now, when memories with Lewis and ghosts and evil cave demons were finally settling down into a calm.

He huffs as loud as he could while in this form.

Arthur laughs sleepily, “yeah, Mystery. Thanks for listening.” he replies, running his fingers through the dog’s fur, “you always know what to say. I wish I had that talent.”

Mystery grins, little tail wagging slowly.

 

 

They continue like this, Arthur talking to Mystery while they both nod off. 

When Vivi is looking for her dog in the middle of the night, she’s not surprised to find him with Arthur, held close, both asleep from a long talk.

She smiles, turning off the light and closing the door quietly behind her.


End file.
